Berks Got Talent
by Roxy Emeralds
Summary: A HTTYD version of 'Britains Got Talent'. R&R. If you work for Dreamworks or your name is Cressida Cowel you are awesome if your alive then yay! May have hiccstrid!
1. Where?

**Hi person That is reading. I got this idea from CandyKaty and before you ask I did ask her so plz don't report. Pm me some songs that should be sung. R&R! lets go! I don't own HTTYD 1&2that belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks or CandyKaty! I own Roxy and my dragon which has gone missing! Find her!**

* * *

**Location: Berk Time: Morning**

"So glad that Alvin isn't a threat" Hiccup said rather glad, "Whatever happened to that psycho, Dagur?" Astrid said feeling like they were soon going to be attacked. "Don't worry Astrid I will keep you away from that creep" Snotlout flirted, obviously failing.

A red flash consumed the entire village and the dragons!

* * *

**Location: Outcast Island Time: Morning**

"Alvin, the ships are ready to go to Berk. I have also alerted them to the visit" A soldier explained to Alvin. "Good, we need to sign the first treaty just so we have their trust and we have them. And I do want to train a dragon as much as the next person" He replied, thinking about all the dragons he could ride.

Then a black flash came and took nearly every living thing off of it!

* * *

**Location: Berserker Island Time: Morning**

"Let me out! As chief I command you to set me free!" The ex berserker chief shouted in vain. No one was their. "I am Dagur the Deranged!" He carried on ranting, but still nothing.

Like the other two islands Berserker island had the same flash but this time blue.

* * *

**Location: ?!# Time: ?!#**

"Do you think their here?" a mysterious voice whispered, "Not sure" the other one replied.

"I'm free!" Dagur called out gaining everyone's attention. "Kind of" he finished making a Hiccup chuckle a bit.

"Welcome everyone" A cheery voice said out of nowhere. "And Dagur" Her voice not as excited but sarcastic causing said mad man to growl. " Anyway" Another voice said sounding slightly annoyed. "My name is Roxy Emeralds but you can call me Roxy" The voice that had spoken earlier explained "And I'm CandyKaty but you can call me Kat". Another voice said.

Both girls emerged from the shadows one of them was a young girl, who looked like she was in her early teens, had black hair tied in an pony tail, dark brown eyes, light brown skin, she was wearing a short denim dress with white flowers on the collar, dark blue jeans and blue vulcanised boots with a little diamond eyed bunny on the side.

The other one looked a little bit older and had tanned skin, brown eyes, light brown-blond hair, wearing a sky blue t-shirt, a necklace with a metal seashell, dark grey pants and purple trainers.

"Where are we?!" The two chiefs asked while their voices boomed in the room.

"I'll tell once you all are quiet, That means SHUT UP!" and with that they were quiet.

"Well that's a change" Kat said while everyone was still in shock from the loudness of the girl before.

"Why do you have a loud voice?" Asked a very stupid Tuffnut.

"I'm not going to answer that manly because its too hard to explain" Roxy said with a sigh.

"We have brought you here to have a little fun, so lighten up a bit" Everyone started to relax knowing they weren't going to be killed.

"See the teens of Berk are going to be performing songs" Both girls said in sync.

"I didn't agree to this!" Hiccup quickly said straight after the girls had finished.

"You don't have a choice" Roxy said saying like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now that just makes it sound so negative" Kat dramatically replied .

"But its true" Roxy protested with a whine.

"So are we going to start anytime soon cause I'm getting bored" Ruffnut announced while everyone agreed.

"Ok lets get started, the winner will have a prize at the end." Roxy said with a mysteriousness lerking in her tone.

* * *

**First chapter done! Yay! Most people have watched HTTYD 2 but guess what I haven't, poor me. If your wondering why then PM me or look on my profile.**

**If its bad then I'm sorry I had loads of ideas yesterday but didn't get the time to write it plus I have short term memory loss! :( :(**

**Peace out**

**Roxy.E**

**-X-**


	2. The beginning

**Hey guys I'm back! Next chapter is here! Watched HTTYD 2 yesterday in 3D! Awesomeness! I don't own anything accept myself.**

* * *

"First up Fishlegs!" Kat announced.

"You'll be singing 'smart ways to live'!"

"Roxy isn't that kinda a parody than a song?" Fishlegs commented.

"I know but your nerdy, no offence, and it just felt appropriate."

* * *

**Take a spider out of your friend's hair**

**Give your nephew a teddy bear**

_Fishlegs was quite good maybe even good enough to get third or even second place-if he was lucky._

**Leave your waiter a nice big tip**

**Make sure to never double dip**

**Smart ways to live, so many smart ways to live**

**Smart ways to**

**Live**

**So many smart ways to live**

**Help an old lady cross the street**

**Give the homeless something to eat.**

**Give someone a compliment**

**Leave a note when you accidentally make a dent**

**Smart ways to live, so many smart ways to live**

**Smart ways to**

**Live**

**So many smart ways to live**

**Turn off your phone at the movies and table**

**Thank God for being healthy and able**

**Eat your veggies and a fruit or two**

**Close your mouth when you chew your food**

**Smart ways to live, so many smart ways to live**

**Smart ways to**

**Live**

**So many smart ways to live**

**Always stay positive don't let sad thoughts defeat you**

**Treat others like you'd want them to treat you**

**Maintain a healthy, active lifestyle**

**Always try your best at everything you do**

**Be the change you wanna see in the world**

**They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly**

**The smartest ways to live**

**The smartest ways to live**

**The smartest ways to live**

**So many smart ways to live**

* * *

"Congrats Fish!" Kat congratulated

"I agree with the crowd" Roxy continued.

The crowd was cheering, accept for the Berserkers and a few Outcast but all the Berkians were cheering.

"Next up Snotface!"

With that all the teens started booing (including me and Kat minus Snotlout).

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted, extremely confused about why he was being cheered by his peers.

"You'll be singing…" Kat said then being interrupted my mwa.

" 'You're a jerk' " Roxy exclaimed.

"why!"

"Cuz you are one".

* * *

**You're a jerk!(16x)**

**Jerk Jerk Jerk!(5x)**

**JEEERRRRKKK**

_The song really pissed Snotlout but was amusing because for the first time in forever he had to say it._

**So cocky with it got my iced out clubs like rocky hit it**

**Got your girl on my swagg she lovin them jerkin songs**

**Like the new ipod just touch it and turn her on**

**And when the bass start beatin and the waist I'm beatin**

**Done I got on my way I'm leavin she like where you goin? I aint got my shoes and purse**

**I said it's none of your concern and she yelled (your a jerk!)**

**So I walked out the door called Ben J. told him it's a function he said I'm on my way**

**We pulled up to the party I take off my shirt and got geeked up everybody jerkin**

**We was jerkin to the right jerkin to the left**

**Then she popped out of nowhere she was still half dressed**

**She like fa real jerk you left me for this stuff**

**the whole party heard her but all I could hear was..**

**Wahhh, Wahhh, Wah Wah Wah..(you're a jerk)**

**Why you trippin I aint even do nothin(you're a jerk)**

**Im a jerk, you aint neva lie**

**But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(you're a jerk!)**

**I know**

**You're a jerk! (I know) [x6]**

**Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin) [4x]**

**Everything quiet and the bass real hard**

**And I stay geeked up never been a retard got a new boy swagg**

**And this here for yall so we gotta keep it separate like the jim crowe laws**

**I'm a beast I'm a gang and I guess I'm a jerk and I go thru big rounds Cause ya boy here a flirt**

**Man you call me a bottle with your lil jerk lines**

**Then you say you brought it up but the jerk is mine**

**You squeezin I'm squeezin but yo style is wack**

**Why you comin to the front you can push that back**

**got ya girl on the side She talkin sum lil stuff while she textin on the phone**

**Ben J. hit it rough, So I did it was good and I quickly got dressed she was like where you goin**

**There's another girl next she screamed out loud Ben J.(your jerk!)**

**And I had nothing to say but sorry that it hurts**

**Wahhh, Wahhh, Wah Wah Wah..(you're a jerk)**

**Why you trippin I aint even do nutin'(you're a jerk)**

**Im a jerk, you aint neva lie**

**But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(you're a jerk!)**

**I know**

**You're a jerk!(I know) [x7]**

**Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin) [x15]**

* * *

Everyone was booing. Everyone hated his voice. It sounded like a horse crossed with a dying cat and an old woman. If words could kill he would have been terrifiying!

"That just happened" Hiccup remarked after hearing the deafening sounds of Snotface.

"I have been mentally scarred for life!" Kat added very dramatically.

"I'm with ya sister" Roxy replied.

"Wait, your sisters. You don't look anything like each other!" Tuffnut the confuffled said. (A/N I know its not a word but its fun to say)

"It's a saying, Dumbnut!" Ruff answered.

"Next up are the Bickersons!" Kat said hoping the twins would catch on.

"Who?" The twins asked.

"You two!"

"You'll be singing 'Anything you can do'"

* * *

**[Ruff:] Anything you can do, I can do better!**

**I can do anything better than you!**

_The twins were just as good as Fishlegs. Maybe even better._

**[Tuff:] No you can't!**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't!**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't!**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can, Yes, I can!**

**[Tuff:] Anything you can be, I can be greater!**

**Sooner or later I'm greater than you!**

**[Ruff:] No, you're not!**

**[Tuff:] Yes, I am!**

**[Ruff:] No, you're not!**

**[Tuff:] Yes, I am!**

**[Ruff:] No, you're not!**

**[Tuff:] Yes, I am, Yes, I am!**

**[Tuff:] I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!**

**[Ruff:] I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!**

**[Tuff:] I can live on bread and cheese!**

**[Ruff:] And only on that?**

**[Tuff:] Yes!**

**[Ruff:] So can a rat!**

**[Tuff:] Any note you can reach, I can go higher!**

**[Ruff:] I can sing anything higher than you!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (High)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can. (Higher)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Higher)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can. (Higher)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Higher)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can. (Higher)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Higher)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can. (Higher)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Higher)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can'(Highest)**

**[Ruff:]Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper!**

**I can buy anything cheaper than you!**

**[Tuff:] Fifty cents?**

**[Ruff:] Forty cents!**

**[Tuff:] Thirty cents?**

**[Ruff:] Twenty cents!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't!**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can!**

**[Tuff:] Yes, I can!**

**[Tuff:] Anything you can say, I can say softer**

**[Ruff:] I can say anything softer than you**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Softly)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can! (Softer)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Softer)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can! (Softer)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Softer)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can! (Softer)**

**[Tuff:] Yes, I can (Full volume)**

**[Tuff:] I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!**

**[Ruff:] I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!**

**[Tuff:] I can open any safe!**

**[Ruff:] Without bein' caught?**

**[Tuff:] Yes!**

**[Ruff:] That's what I thought..., you crook!**

**[Tuff:] Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!**

**[Ruff:] I can hold any note longer than you!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't!**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't!**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't!**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can..., yes, Iiiiii caaaaan!**

**[Tuff:] Yes, you caaaan!**

**[Ruff:] Anything you can wear, I can wear better!**

**In what you wear I'd look better than you!**

**[Tuff:] In my coat?**

**[Ruff:] In your vest!**

**[Tuff:] In my shoes?**

**[Ruff:] In your hat!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't!**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can..., yes, I can!**

**[Tuff:] Anything you can say, I can say faster!**

**[Ruff:] I can say anything faster than you!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Fast)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can! (Faster)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Faster)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can! (Faster)**

**[Tuff:] No,you can't! (Faster)**

**[Ruff:] YesIcan! (Fastest)**

**[Tuff:] I can jump a hurdle!**

**[Ruff:] I can wear a girdle!**

**[Tuff:] I can knit a sweater!**

**[Ruff:] I can fill it better!**

**[Tuff:] I can do most anything!**

**[Ruff:] Can you bake a pie?**

**[Tuff:] No.!**

**[Ruff:] Neither can I!**

**[Tuff:] Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!**

**[Ruff:] I can sing anything sweeter than you!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Sweetly)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can! (Sweeter)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Sweeter)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can! (Sweeter)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't! (Sweeter)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can! (Sweeter)**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't, can't, can't! (Sweeter)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can, can, can! (Sugary)**

**[Ruff:] Yes, I can!**

**[Tuff:] No, you can't!**

* * *

The crowd were cheering- berk, outcasts and some Berserkers-,roaring even.

"Up next is Astrid!"

The Berkians were booming!

"Astrid will be singing a song to Hiccup. Brave" Roxy explained.

"Why? Since when was Hiccup not brave."

"Well there was that time when I…"

"I'll sing!"

"YAY!" Roxy squealed.

* * *

**You can be amazing**

**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**

_She was exquisite. Every note was sang perfectly. The crowd was going wild._

**You can be the outcast**

**Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**

**Or you can start speaking up**

**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**

**When they settle 'neath your skin**

**Kept on the inside and no sunlight**

**Sometimes a shadow wins**

**But I wonder what would happen if you**

**Say what you wanna say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just want to see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**Everybody's been there,**

**Everybody's been stared down by the enemy**

**Fallen for the fear**

**And done some disappearing,**

**Bow down to the mighty**

**Don't run, just stop holding your tongue**

**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**

**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**

**Show me how big your brave is**

**Say what you wanna say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**And since your history of silence**

**Won't do you any good,**

**Did you think it would?**

**Let your words be anything but empty**

**Why don't you tell them the truth?**

**Say what you wanna say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**

**And let the words fall out**

**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**See you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**

* * *

"Hiccup you get to sing a song about freedom and exploring" Kat explained.

"You choose your song"

"I'd like to sing where no one goes". (A/N its from the movie(2nd one) it plays during the start when the fly)

* * *

**Let the wind carry us**

**To the clouds**

_Hiccup was fabulous. Everyone and I mean everyone was going wild even Dagur!_

**Hurry up**

**Alright**

**We can travel as far**

**As are eyes can see**

**We go where no one goes**

**We slow for no one**

**Can follow fast**

**Awake in sky**

**We'll break up so high**

**Alright**

**The snake ain't around**

**To savour me**

**We go where no one goes**

**We slow for no one**

**Can follow fast**

**We slow for no one**

**We go where no one goes**

**We slow for no one**

**We go where no one goes**

**We go where no one**

**Goes**

* * *

"Go Hiccup!" The two girls screamed.

"But its too short" Roxy complained.

"But.."

"No 'buts'. You were great!"

"No I'm terrible"

"Are you kidding me?" Astrid asked.

"No!"

"Something is deeply wrong with you"

"I think you've got me confused with Snotlout. There's something wrong with him!"

"He's got a point" Kat agreed.

"Hey" Snotface said obviously offended.

"Anyway, Snotlout"

"Yes"

"SHOO!"

"Why? I'm the most talented".

"Yes that's why you got booed!" Kat argued.

"So who cares what the crowd says?!"

"They're the judges!" Roxy said.

"Oh" came from the crowd.

"And let the next round begin" Kat said.

* * *

**Second chapter, COMPLETO! Confufled means confused I own none of the songs. I don't own the idea or the film book and tv show. People can dream. Right. Talking about dreams whats yours? R&R PLZ**

**PM me song ideas and first one to review this chap might be able to find out what the prize. IF!IF!IF!IF!IF!IF...!?**


	3. BGT AN

**Hey guys, this is just an A/N and I was having some writers block and couldn't think of a song.**

* * *

**The song is for Fishlegs and Meatlug describing their relationship and I will also be doing duets with the others(also a quartet for the double twins) so any ideas would be apreciated and plz vote on my poll. **

* * *

**Peace out**

**Roxy Emeralds**

** -X-**


	4. The duets

**Roxy: Blame yourself for not updating! No one helped with my crisis!**

**Night Wing:I will make an appearance! Finally!**

**Kat:Who are you?**

**Roxy:OMG. You don't know. P.S I will swear and it will be beeped. Let me know if I should up the rating or not.**

**I don't own HTTYD! Don't sue!?**

**¡ʇno ǝɔɐǝd ¡ıɥ ¡ǝɯǝɹdns ǝןddɐ ǝɥʇ ɐ ɯ,ı ¡sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ oʇ buıʎɹʇ ʞɔnן poob ¡ǝɯ ɥʇıʍ 'ɥʇıʍ 'ǝɯ ɥʇıʍ 'ǝɯ ɥʇıʍ ¡ɹoop uǝdo uɐ sı ǝʌoן ¡ǝɯnʇsuoɔ oʇuɐs ɐ uı ɐbuoɔ ǝɥʇ buıop ʇɐɥ doʇ ɐ uı ɐuɐuɐq buıtɐɟ oʇɐɯoʇ ¡ooןɐnqɐɔ ssǝuǝɯuosǝʍɐ ¡ɹnoظuoq**

**Notice me senpai! (not being referenced from PewDiePie)  
**

* * *

"This round has a bit of a twist!" Roxy explained.

"You see you'll be doing duets with your dragons" Kat finished.

"But we can't understand the dragons" Astrid said.

"Plus they're not here" Hiccup added.

"Well that's were my dragon comes in and bring your guys' dragons in" Roxy told them.

"Night Wing!"

A midnight blue dragon entered the room with the Berk teens' dragons.

"OH MY GODS! There's another Night Fury!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Don't act so surprise. I have other friends with Night Furies. They're not really that rare anymore!" Roxy stated.

"Oh.."

"You just had to tell him didn't you!" Kat scolded.

"Hey I'm just a cruel person. Now will you do that thing where you make light come out of your hand and the dragons speak are language?" Roxy asked.

"Fine" Kat reluctantly said.

"I just realised are dragons don't sound like us" Fishlegs said.

"Actually they do. Hiccup just knew the dragons so well that he paired you up with dragons that sound like you" Kat explained.

Everyone stared at Hiccup.

"I don't speak dragon!" Hiccup nervously said.

Astrid and Stormfly will go first" Roxy announced.(A/N give me other words for announced. I'm too lazy to get a thesaurus)

"Why?!" Stormfly pondered.

"You can speak?!" Tuffnut questioned.

Roxy and Kat facepalmed.

"Did you not hear anything we just said?" Kat asked furiously yet still calm.

"Wait, you were talking to us?" Ruffnut said.

"Ugh" Everyone moaned.

"You'll be singing 'Shine you way'"

* * *

**Astrid**

**Just before the dawn,**

**When the light's still gone,**

**Shine, shine your way,**

**And you may not know, where to go,**

**Shine, shine your way**

**Stormfly**

**Open road but it's still dark,**

**Build a fire from a spark,**

**And shine, shine your way,**

**Feed the feeling in your heart,**

**Don't conceal it then you'll start,**

**To find, find your way**

* * *

They were great. Everyone(Berkians and outcasts) were cheering her on.

* * *

**Both**

**No one can stop, what has begun,**

**You must believe when I say**

**All of your tears will dry faster in the sun,**

**Starting today,**

**Shine, shine, shine,**

**Shine your way**

**Astrid**

**There's an open sky,**

**And a reason why,**

**You shine, shine your way,**

**There's so much to learn,**

**And now it's your turn,**

**To shine, shine your way**

**Stormfly**

**There's a feeling deep inside,**

**You can let it be your guide,**

**To find, find your way,**

**And there's no time for us to waste,**

**Got to take a leap of faith,**

**And fly, fly away**

**Both**

**Don't have to walk,**

**Now you can run,**

**Nothing can get in your way**

**All of your tears will dry faster in the sun,**

**Starting today,**

**Shine, shine, shine,**

**Shine your way**

**Astrid**

**Morning is breaking,**

**Darkness is fading,**

**We found a way to the light,**

**It's such a beautiful sight**

**Any time, anywhere,**

**Turn around and I'll be there,**

**To shine, shine your way**

**Stormfly**

**Like a star burning bright,**

**Lighting up the darkest night,**

**I'll shine, shine your way**

**Now I can see,**

**You are the one,**

**Sent here to show me the way**

**Astrid**

**All of your tears will dry faster in the sun,**

**Starting today,**

**Shine, shine, shine,**

**We're on our way,**

**Shine, shine, shine,**

**That's what we say,**

**Shine, shine, shine,**

**Shine your way**

**There's a reason why**

**You shine, shine your way**

**All of our tears will dry faster in the sun**

**Shine your way**

* * *

"That was great you guys" Hiccup and Toothless congratulated.

"Wait what?!"The said in sync.

"Stop saying everything I say?" Again at the same time.

"Jinx, Jinx, Jinx again!?" The said again.

"Stop being so creepy!" Roxy screamed.

"Do it again Toothless!" Barf and Belch pleaded.

"My dragon talks!" The human twins said in sync.

"Not this again" Kat moaned.

"You'll be singing 'One and the same'" Roxy said before Kat went insane.

* * *

**All**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**[Ruff:]**

**You come from here,**

**I come from there.**

**[Barf:]**

**You rock out in your room,**

**I rock a world premiere.**

**[Both:]**

**We're more alike than**

**Anybody could ever tell**

**(ever tell)**

**[Tuff:]**

**Friday, we're cool,**

**Monday, we're freaks.**

**[Barf:]**

**Sometimes we rule,**

**Sometimes we can't even speak.**

* * *

The quartet were great! Even better than before. Any chance of beating Astrid wasn't possible but there might be a chance…

* * *

**[All:]**

**But we kick it off,**

**Let loose, and LOL**

**(LOL)**

**[Ruff and Barf:]**

**It may seem cliche**

**For me to wanna say that your not alone**

**(that your not alone)**

**[Tuff and Belch:]**

**And you can call me uncool**

**But it's a simple fact I got your back**

**[All:]**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**[All:]**

**'Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**I think we're almost legendary.**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Chasing down the dream**

**We're one and the same!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**[Tuff:]**

**I'm kinda like you,**

**Your kinda like me.**

**[Ruff:]**

**We write the same song**

**In a different key**

**[Both:]**

**It's got a rhythm, you and me**

**Can get along**

**(get along)**

**[Barf:]**

**And it may seem cliche**

**For me to wanna say**

**That your not alone**

**(here I go again)**

**[Belch:]**

**And you can call me uncool**

**But it's a simple fact**

**I still got your back (yeah)**

**(I still got you're back)**

**[All:]**

**'Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**I think we're almost legendary**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Shaking up the scene,**

**We're one and the same!**

**[Ruff:] (yeah, yeah)**

**[Barf:]**

**Cause we're one and the same...**

**[Belch:]**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**[Tuff:]**

**One and the same...**

**[Ruffi:]**

**We're something more than momentary!**

**[Barf:]**

**Cause we're one..**

**[Tuffi:]**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**[Belch:]**

**Cause we're one..**

**[All:]**

**Were anything but ordinary**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Chasing down the dream**

**Ohh,**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Shaking up the scene,**

**We're one and the same!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

* * *

"Wooh!" The was wild(The usual's) applauds all around( like I said earlier the regulars) whistling to.

"Well, that was great guys." Fishlegs said.

"Hey, everybody! Next up is Fishlegs and Meatlug singing 'not a love song'" Kat said.

* * *

**Both**

**You're always on my mind**

**I think about you all the time**

**Um, no**

* * *

To sum it up, they weren't half bad but occasionally they either went too low or high. Best bet is that they'll be out.

* * *

**Meatlug**

**Let's not talk about it**

**Drama we can live without it**

**Catch a wave if we're bored**

**There's a clock we'll ignore**

**Find a way around it**

**Fishlegs**

**Hey girl, I can tell there's something**

**Even when you say it's nothing**

**When you're playing with your hair**

**Like you just don't care**

**It's a tell you're bluffing**

**Both**

**(Now please don't take this the wrong way)**

**Both**

**I love the things you do**

**It's how you do the things you love**

**But it's not a love song, not a love song**

**I love the way you get me**

**But correct me**

**If I'm wrong**

**This is not a love song, not a love song**

**Fishlegs**

**I love that you buy the tickets**

**And you don't make me watch a chick flick**

**We've come so far**

**Being just the way we are**

**If it's not broke don't fix it**

**Meatlug**

**I can't guess the meaning**

**When you don't say what you're feeling**

**If you got a broken heart,**

**You can punch me in the arm**

**Now that's what you're needing (that's what you needed)**

**Don't take this the wrong way (nope)**

**Both**

**I love the things you do**

**It's how you do the things you love**

**But it's not a love song, not a love song**

**I love the way you get me**

**But correct me**

**If I'm wrong**

**This is not a love song, not a love song**

**Fishlegs**

**I don't speak, girl**

**Like "Hey girl!"**

**I don't quite understand a manicure**

**But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for (and I would really do that for you)**

**And I would hold your bags when you go shopping**

**Meatlug**

**What a guy (what a guy, what a guy, what a guy)**

**What a guy!**

**Both**

**I love the things you do**

**It's how you do the things you love**

**The way you say it,**

**Put me through it**

**I guess I always knew it (I always knew)**

**I love the way you get me**

**But correct me**

**If I'm wrong**

**This is not a love song, not a love song**

**I love the things you do,**

**It's how you do the things you love**

**But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)**

**Not a love song**

**I love the way you get me**

**But correct me,**

**If I'm wrong**

**This is not a love song (it's not a love song)**

**Not a love song**

**This is not a love song (it's not a love song)**

**Not a love song**

**This is not a love song (it's not a love song)**

**Not a love song**

* * *

"That was totally a love!" Snotlout teased, not in a jokey way though.

"Was not!" Meatlug protested.

"Was to" Hookfang joined.

"Ugh!" Fishlegs sighed while going a bit red.

"After that not love song, song thing lets move on."Roxy said trying to change the topic.

"Hiccup and Toothless will be singing.." Kat said while being interrupted… again.

"At last I see the light" Roxy continued.

"Hey!" Kat annoyedly said. (I made another new word! *confetti and balloons randomly pop out from the screen and music starts playing*yeah!)

* * *

**Hiccup:**

**All those days watching from the windows**

**All those years outside looking in**

**All that time never even knowing**

**Just how blind I've been**

**Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight**

**Now I'm here, suddenly I see**

**Standing here, it's oh so clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to be**

**Both**

**And at last I see the light**

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

* * *

Fabulous again! I swear if Toothless wasn't a dragon everyone would have thought they were twins or something like that! Or if Hiccup was a dragon.

* * *

**And at last I see the light**

**And it's like the sky is new**

**And it's warm and real and bright**

**And the world has somehow shifted**

**All at once everything looks different**

**Now that I see you**

**Toothless:**

**All those days chasing down a daydream**

**All those years living in a blur**

**All that time never truly seeing**

**Things, the way they were**

**Now he's here shining in the starlight**

**Now he's here, suddenly I know**

**If he's here it's crystal clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to go**

**Both:**

**And at last I see the light**

**Toothless:**

**And it's like the fog is lifted**

**Both:**

**And at last I see the light**

**Hiccup:**

**And it's like the sky is new**

**Both:**

**And it's warm and real and bright**

**And the world has somehow shifted**

**All at once, everything is different**

**Now that I see you,**

**Now that I see you!**

* * *

"Uhhh…" Toothless mumbled.

"Loves in bloom. 3.!"Barf teased.

Suddenly Toothless shot a plasma blast toward me, then Kat then Barf.

"What the f*ck was that for?!" Roxy said annoyingly pissed.

" Roxy you shouldn't swear!" Night Wing said while telling Roxy and the Night fury off.

"He nearly shot me!" Roxy argued.

"It wouldn't of killed you if you had used your opposite powers and prevented that!" She argued back.

"I just discovered these powers and now your nagging me to use them!" Roxy continued.

"As the chief of Berk/Outcast Island I would like an answer to all of these powers you possess, sorcerers!" Alvin and Stoik demanded.

"Well first of all we're not 'Sorcerers'!" Kat said trailing off leaving Roxy to explain the rest.

"Technically we are" Roxy corrected

"And secondly were part of a group called, The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons, The G.M.A.D for short and were a bunch of guardians who protect certain things. I am the Guardian of Opposites." Roxy continued.

The crowd all made an oooh sound to make it sound like they understood but they clearly didn't.

"Well, after that round Fishlegs will have to leave, sorry" Kat revealed.

"So what is this prize you guys were talking about" Dagur questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that just yet. Know one knows the prize accept from me and Night Wing." Roxy said. (A/N I hate using `said' in FF cuz its not really descriptive and yeah)

* * *

**Roxy: I own nothing besides Me, this story and my dragon*Plasma blast nearly hits her*HEY!?**

**Night Wing:She doesn't own the idea or me. I OWN MYSELF!**

**Roxy: Opposites!**

**Night Wing:I will never understand you!? *Black aurora comes from NW*I will always understand you!*Glowing stops***

**Roxy: You know the drill and I am not dead! Or am I?...**

**Fishlegs: She took so long to update cuz you guys weren't suggesting songs for me, Meatlug, The Twin and The twins!**

**Kat: Totally forgot about that!**

**Roxy: Call me apple! *not or not***

**All but Roxy: ...**

**Roxy: Subscribe!?**

**-X-**

**Roxy Emeralds**


	5. BGT AN 2

**Sorry if you thought this was an update but I need to tell you that my baby sister broke my laptop screen from the inside( don't ask she's only 15 months old) and now my screen is broke so nothin s posbl * starts crying* I won't be able to update my stories! Argh! When I get it fixed an update probably will be posted? See when I do!**

**ROXY/APPLE**


End file.
